User blog:GameNerd/Wish List for PSASBR Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot '''is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Spyro the Dragon. Biography Crash was just a normal ordinary Eastern Barred Bandicoot, before he was captured by Dr. Cortex and subjected to experments, and was to lead Cortex's "Cortex Commandoes" and take over the world. He was deemed unworthy by Cortex and Crash escaped. As a sorta revenge and to rescue his friend, Tawna, Crash set out to stop Cortex. He succeded and defeated Cortex and saved Tawna. However, Crash couldnt leave peacefully as Cortex wanted revenge on Crash. With his sister CoCo at his side, Crash stands ready for whenever Cortex fights back. '''The Legacy of Crash Bandicoot *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot: Warped'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Twistanity'' *''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Boom Bang'' Arcade Opening Crash is wandering around, trying to be a normal bandicoot. CoCo comes over and shows him something that has been going on. Someone has gained powerful abilities and is dangerous. Coco says that the signs show that this someone may be Cortex. Crash gets ready to go and stop him. Rival Name: Spyro the Dragon Reason: Crash and Coco spot Spyro in distance. Coco believes Spyro to be another one of Cortex's experements. Crash and Coco wander over and Spyro turns on them. Crash and Coco see Spyro to be crazy and Coco says that Cortex must have ruined his mind. Crash gets ready to fight Spyro. Connection: Both were widely popular and considored a Playstation Mascot. They both had a crossover game with each other due to the popularity. Both games were also Playstation Exclusives, until they were sold and are now Multi-Platform. Ending Crash and Coco return. Coco wonders what that thing was, but says it probally had something to do with Cortex. As Coco says she wants to study the power thay recovered from Polygon, they see Cortex's soldiers in the distance. Crash glows with the power from Polygon man as he attacks them. Gameplay Square *'Square:' Performs a quick spin *'Square + Right/Left - '''Fires a Wompa out of a bazookie. *'Square + Up - Crash spins up into the air on Cortex Jetpack *'''Square + Down - '''Performs a long, powerful spin attack *All Same in Air '''Triangle *'Triangle - '''Performs a kick *'Triangle + Right/Left - Charges foward *'Triangle + Up - '''Throws a bolder *'Triangle + Down - '''Perfoms a butt slam *All Same in air '''Circle *'Circle - '''Dives foward *'Circle + Right/Left - Skids across the area *'Circle + Up- '''Throws a TNT crate *'Circle + Down - '''Body slam that causes shock wave *All same in air '''Special Moves *'Crunch - '''Crunch Bandicoot rushes foward, similar to Murray *'Tornado - Spins acorss area, tornado surronding him *'''Aku Aku - '''Aku Aku invinciblity and kills everyone he touches Intros and Outros '''Intros *Crash looks around *Crash spins in, then gets in fighting stance *Crash body slams in, then lands on his feet *Rides Coco's skooter, then hops off Winning Screen *Crash thumbs up smiling *Spins around, then stops giving thumbs up *Air punches the air, smiling Loosing Screen *Falls over *Looks down in shame *Sits depressed Costumes Jean Shorts Crash's default apperance in shorts Orignal Orginal apperance from orignal game Pre-Order:Street Crash Fanmade Crash costume. Can be seen here -- http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/crash-bandicoot/images/22622992/title/crash-bandicoot-photo Theme PSASBR theme '''Orignal Crash Theme - '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4i8qAZOu5-g '''Cortex Theme - '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ_lexDiLxs Category:Blog posts